Magic Always Comes with a Price Always (S2)
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: With the curse broken, life as Hazelle knows it, is about to change. After going to a new land, meeting interesting people, coming home, and trying to keep normal people from coming into Storybrooke, Hazelle is about to see what being a hero is all about. Can she handle it? Is she strong enough? Will she fall in love? Read and find out. I only own my OCs.
1. Broken

After the curse was broken, Emma, Henry, Regina, Dr. Whale, and I all shared a look. Regina's was different than the rest of ours. Her look was one of shock, because I guess she couldn't figure out how the curse was broken. Emma, Henry, and I hugged each other before Henry got dressed and we went to go find everyone else. When we got to the town square, we heard Mary-Margaret say something about finding her daughters.

"So, it's true." Emma said, and that made everyone turn to us.

Mary-Margaret cupped Emma's face before hugging her. Henry and I stood off to the side, and watched the scene unfold. I knew that it was going to be hard on Emma, but I also knew that deep down, Emma wanted this.

"You found us." Mary-Margaret said as she hugged Emma tight.

Emma didn't return the hug, and I knew why. This was confusing for all of us. Emma and I just found out that our parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Any normal person would be bouncing off the walls, but we're not normal people. David then joined in the hug, and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. It was a beautiful site.

"Grandpa?" Henry questioned as he walked closer to the trio.

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so." David chuckled before hugging Henry as well.

Everyone laughed at that, and I had to join in on that, because it was funny. All of a sudden, Mary-Margaret and David turned to me. They walked closer and pulled me into a hug. I was in shock, but slowly hugged them back. I've always dreamed of this moment, and I was glad that it had come true.

"Alycia." Mary-Margaret said as she hugged me tightly.

When we finally pulled apart, I looked at Mary-Margaret and David confused.

"Why did you call me, Alycia?" I questioned.

"That's the name that we gave you. You were brought to us after you were born; the same night that the curse came. We were going to raise you with Emma, but we were ripped apart." Mary-Margaret replied with a sad smile.

I was in shock. I wasn't biologically theirs, but they wanted to raise me anyway. They may not be my biological parents, but they're still my parents. I guess I was fixing to cry because Mary-Margaret hugged me again.

"I'm ok. I'm just in shock." I told her as I hugged her back.

I'm still confused on why my name is Hazelle, but Mary-Margaret and David named me Alycia. I bet that Hazelle was my middle name. I like Alycia better, but I guess we'll see what everyone else wants to call me. While I was in my thoughts, everyone was talking about what the smoke was, and wondering what was going on.

"There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!" Archie hollered as he ran up to us.

"Great, let's watch." Leroy, one of the dwarfs, said.

"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong." Archie told us, or mostly Leroy.

"He's right. Please. She's still my mom." Henry begged as she looked from me to Emma.

Emma and I shared a look, and we both knew what we had to do. Even though this is all her fault, Regina shouldn't have to die.

"We have to stop them." Emma told the group.

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter." David told us.

We decided to go stop whatever Whale has planned for Regina. I personally don't like Whale. He tried to hit on me a few times, and I turned him down, each and every time. We finally made it to Regina's house, and Emma stopped whatever Whale was about to do to Regina. I almost knocked the hell out of Whale for what he said to David, but I let David handle it, because I knew Whale wouldn't listen to me either.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Mary-Margaret said, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours."

Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, and I lock Regina in a cell, and go to find Gold. Emma sends Henry with Ruby, and we continue our walk to Gold's shop.

"Don't push it Snow." I heard David tell Mary-Margaret.

"I'm not…" Mary-Margaret told him back.

I looked between them and Emma and I knew what he was talking about. I know that Mary-Margaret wants to talk to Emma, but she needs to give Emma some time.

"You guys ready?" Emma asked us.

"We need to talk." Mary-Margaret replied as we started walking again.

"I… Well, I don't… I just… I don't want to talk." Emma stuttered.

"Well, I do, okay. Gold can wait. I can't. I mean, you're my daughter, and… I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked. But, we didn't know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn't even have talked about- one night stands and the like." Mary-Margaret told her.

I was shocked by that, but then again, I wasn't because I wasn't living with her and Emma. I don't know how everything will work out now that we know who our parents are, but I know that my relationship with them won't change.

"One night stands?" David asked completely confused.

"Whale." Mary-Margaret replied rather quickly.

"Whale?!" David exclaimed.

"We were cursed. That is neither here, no there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter and, now, we do. And, so… Please, let's talk." Mary-Margaret pleaded with Emma.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Emma asked.

"We're together- finally. And I can't help but think you're not happy about it." Mary-Margaret replied sadly.

"Oh, I am. But, see… Here's the thing- no matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away." Emma told Mary-Margaret.

"We did that to give you and Alycia your best chance." Mary-Margaret told us.

"You did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes, and princesses, and that's great. A-And amazing. And wonderful. But it doesn't change the fact that, for our entire life, we've been alone." Emma said, while talking about both of us.

"But if we hadn't sent you away, both of you would've been cursed, too." Mary-Margaret told Emma, while trying to convince her.

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse? Come on. Let's just… Let's go find Gold." Emma said while turning and walking off.

"Just give her some time. Emma's not used to having a mother and a father, and neither am I, but it's going to take her a little bit longer to digest all of this." I told Mary-Margaret.

I was hoping that I could give her some hope, but I don't know if it helped. I hope so, because we both need to stay strong. We walked into Gold's shop, and it was like he knew we were coming. I stood next to Emma as she talked to Gold. I couldn't help the snigger that left my lips when Emma said something about punching Gold. All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion coming from outside, and it shook the shop.

"What the hell was that?" Emma and I asked at the same time.

We rush to the door and look outside. I couldn't see anything, but I had a feeling that whatever was out there wasn't so friendly.

"That… is my gift to you. That… is going to take care of Regina." Gold replied with a smirk.

I knew right then that we had to get to Regina. And I knew that David and Mary-Margaret were thinking the exact same thing.

"Emma, come on." Mary-Margaret said.

"We need to go take care of this." David said.

"Emma, we need to go help her for Henry." I pleaded with Emma.

"We're not done." Emma told Gold.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor." Gold told Emma before we all ran out the door.

We got to the station a little too late, but we all gave a shot in stopping whatever this thing was. Mary-Margaret took a lighter and an aerosol can and created a flamethrower. I was shocked by that, and was even more surprised when the thing screeched and shot out of the window.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked before I could.

"A wraith. A soul sucker." Regina replied while trying to catch her breath.

"Did I…" Mary-Margaret started.

"Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey-me." Regina finished after she interrupted Mary-Margaret.

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked.

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead." Regina replied.

I shuddered at that. I wonder if there is anything we can do to get rid of the wraith.

"Then, we have a problem." I told everyone before Emma could say a word.

"No, we don't. Regina does." David told us.

We all looked at him. We were shocked that he said that.

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"David?" Mary-Margaret asked completely shocked.

"You want to let her die?" Emma asked.

I just stayed quiet because I didn't see the point in saying anything because Emma had asked my question.

"Why not? Then it goes away and then, we're safe." David replied seriously as he looked at us.

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughters, there." Regina said.

"No, you don't get to judge us." David growled.

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold." Regina asked David.

"We made a promise to Henry. She's not dying." I told David.

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Mary-Margaret asked Regina, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone." Regina replied.

We all headed out of the station and to Regina's office, well, Emma, Regina, and I headed to Regina's office, while Mary-Margaret and David went to go get things to help hold off the wraith.

Regina pulled out a box that held Jefferson's hat. Regina pulled the hat out of the box, and all of us, including Mary-Margaret and David, who came back with improvised torches, went into another room. As Regina was trying to get the hat to work, the wraith came through the door. David was fighting off the wraith, and Regina couldn't get the hat to work. Emma and I placed our hands on Regina's arms, and all of a sudden, the hat started working.

"Regina!" Emma yelled before pushing her out of the way as the wraith came at her and the hat.

The wraith went into the portal, but not before grabbing Emma's ankle. Emma flew into the portal as well.

"Emma!" I yelled before jumping into the portal.

"No!" Mary-Margaret and David both yelled after Emma and I went into the portal.

"I'm not losing them again." Mary-Margaret said as she jumped into the portal after us.

"Neither am I!" David yelled as he tried to jump into the portal, but it had already closed.

 ***Fairytale World***

My senses were kicking in, but I was still out cold. I felt like I was laying on something hard. I also felt 2 pairs of hands next to mine, so that told me that Emma and Mary-Margaret were with me.

"What is that?" I swear I heard someone ask.

I think they said a name, but I'm not sure.

"That… That, is what brought the wraith here. That's what killed our prince." another voice replied.

I was confused, but I guess I'll ask questions later, when I fully wake up.

Hazelle's outfit: magic_always_comes_with_price/collection?id=4884803


	2. We Are Both

I knew that when I stepped into Storybrooke that I was in for the time of my life. I was only here because I found out that Hazelle was here. I've been watching over her for quite a while. I know her better than she knows herself, but I'm only here to watch over here. I'm not letting anyone know that I'm here because that will ruin everything.

I followed David, who I now know is Charming, to Regina's, the Evil Queen I presume, house. I'm watching through a window, but I can still here every word. David is asking Regina about a hat. I knew that the hat belonged to Jefferson, or the Mad Hatter I should say. I was pulled back to the house when David and Regina started making their voices louder.

"Where did you get it?" David asked shaking the hat.

"I've long since forgotten. You know what? Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my son and daughter." Regina replied.

I knew that she was referring to Henry and Danielle, even though Danielle isn't really her daughter. I also thought it was funny because she basically stole Emma and Hazelle from their parents, but she's not showing any remorse.

"Oh, because you took such great care of him." David bit back.

Wow. I'm liking him already. I'm glad that I'm following David because I'm getting entertainment, but I do wish that I knew where Hazelle was.

"I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughters in a box and shipped them to Maine." Regina shot back.

"Okay, listen. I need my family. There's magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them." David said.

Huh? I'm totally confused now. Where in the hell did Hazelle go?

"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as you said, you'd be charcoal." Regina questioned.

Uh oh, this can't be good. What in the hell happened here? Where are Hazelle and the others? I hope that they are ok, or everything is going to be ruined.

"Oh, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You've earned every bit of this." David shot at her.

Why is it that I agree with him? Maybe it's because I know the truth. About everything. Everything will be clear soon. I hope.

"Keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now, I don't have magic and I don't have my son. But, when I get one, I get the other. And you don't want to be around when that happens." Regina told David.

I knew right then that something was about to go down, and it won't be pretty.

"If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him." David told Regina before leaving her house.

I totally agree with him there. I just hope that whatever has happened gets fixed real soon, or things will have to change. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I followed David to what I guess is the crisis center, and enjoyed watching him interact with everyone. I felt bad for the guy because everyone wanted his help, but he was trying to figure everything out, just like they were. I decided to go check out the damage. I couldn't believe that all of this happened because of some wraith, but then again, Mr. Gold did this. I saw that David was going into Mr. Gold's shop, so I decided to go and listen in. I know I'm nosey, but I'm also watching out for David, and trying to figure out where the hell Hazelle is.

"It appears when I bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away." Mr. Gold told David as he was doing something.

I may not know what he is doing, but I know that it can't be good.

"Looks like it." David said back.

"Sorry to hear about your wife and daughters. If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview." Mr. Gold told David.

I knew that he was telling the truth because the only way to portal jump is to have a magic bean.

"Of course it is." David sighed.

I knew he wasn't happy about that, but I think David knows that Mr. Gold knows something that can help him.

"So, what's the commotion outside?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Oh, a little stir at the border. Problem crossing the line." David replied.

"Do tell." Mr. Gold said curiously.

"Actually, I'm here to buy something. A way to find someone." David said while changing the subject.

"Well, like a map?" Mr. Gold asked confused.

"Something with a bit more kick. Like the ring you gave me to find Snow." David replied.

"Ah, yeah, magic. Whom are you following?" Gold asked.

I know that he is nosy, but not this freaking nosy. I know he's trying something, and I wish I could be in there to see what it is.

"Not telling." David replied in a sing-song voice.

"So, do you have something of theirs, this missing person?" Gold asked.

"Yes." David replied.

"May I see it?" Gold asked.

"No." David replied.

I laughed quietly because that was funny. What did Gold think? Did he really think that David would tell him anything?

"Pour this on the subject, and then follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it." Gold told David.

I wish I could see what's going on, but I know that I could be seen and that can't happen.

"What do you want?" David asked, and that told me that Gold wasn't given David what he wanted just yet.

"Peace. Leave me alone." Gold told him.

I was confused, but I guess they will help me understand in a second.

"What do you care what David Nolan does?" David asked confused.

Thank you! At least I'm not the only one confused.

"Oh, no. It's Charming I worry about. I'd like a little non-interference guarantee." Gold replied.

Oh! I get it now. Gold's scared that Charming will stop his plan for doing whatever he wants to do. I'm starting to like David more and more each second.

"Fine. If, you give me the same. You and I – we stay out of each other's way." David said back.

"Thank you for your business." Gold said.

I hope that this conversation is over because I'm starting to get bored. Maybe not since Gold just stopped David from leaving.

"So, uh, what happens when you try and cross the border?" Gold asked.

"You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here." David replied before finally leaving the shop.

I'm glad that he's finally leaving, but I'm still confused on what's going on in this town. I hope that Hazelle is ok, but who knows now. I'm starting to think that this plan isn't worth it anymore, but that's not my call, so I guess I'm suck here till Hazelle and the others get back.

*Danielle's POV*

I was in the town hall with everyone, and watching Henry as he tried to reach David. I'm so confused at the moment because where is Hazelle, Mary-Margaret, and Emma. Shouldn't they be here? All of a sudden, Regina came waltzing in like she owned the place.

"My, what a turnout. No need for a fuss. It's just little old me." Regina told everyone as she stood at the front.

I'm total confused right now. What the hell is wrong with Regina? What the hell is going on?

"Regina. Think about what you're doing." Archie told Regina.

"Bug." was all Regina said before magically throwing Archie across the room.

I was complete shock. Why would she do that when all he was doing was trying to help her? I just stood there and watched as Regina scared everyone, until Ruby spoke up.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Me. She wants me. Okay, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone." Henry replied.

"That's my boy, but I don't want just you. Danielle, would you be a dear and come with us." Regina said as she looked at me.

I was just as confused as everyone else was, but I'm like Henry, so I went with them, and maybe I'll get the answers I want. When we got to Regina's house, Henry and I went straight to his room. Henry went out the window, and before I could follow him, branches wrapped around him, and then Regina stepped into the room.

"Don't fight it, honey. You'll get a splinter." Regina told Henry as the branches put Henry back in his room.

Henry, Regina, and I sat on his bed, and I knew right now that something is about to go down between them.

"How long are we in prison? Till we grow up?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I rescued you and Danielle because I love you both." Regina replied.

"So, we're prisoners because you love us. That's not fair." Henry said.

I'm just sitting here because I'm so confused.

"You know where I come from. That was really not fair. Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all." Regina said.

"You ruined lives. You sent away Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Hazelle." Henry bit back.

Everything is starting to make sense now. I just wish I knew what happened.

"That was an accident." Regina tried to explain.

"The way you treated me wasn't an accident. You made it so no one believed me. You made me feel like I was crazy." Henry said.

I didn't have anything to say because I didn't know what to say or think at this moment.

"But that's all going to change, now. Henry, you and Danielle can know all the secrets. You guys can live in a house with magic. Look what I could do." Regina told us before conjuring a giant cupcake.

I was in awe but I knew that this wasn't right. I was just going to sit here and let them talk about whatever, and I'll take notes.

"And I can teach both of you. Both of you can do this and so much more. Both of you can have all the friends you want come over any time, and you can show them everything in your book." Regina told us.

"No one's going to want to come over here. They're scared of you." Henry told her.

"I'm sorry Regina but I prefer to be my own person. I'm not one to be controlled." I finally spoke.

Regina just ignored my comment, but I could tell that what Henry and I said hurt her.

"You can make them not be scared. You can make them love you." Regina said.

"I don't want that. I don't want to be you." Henry shouted before leaving the room.

I felt awkward just sitting there, so I got up and went to the bathroom. I hope that everything gets worked out or everything I've worked for is going to go down the drain. I've come too far to let anything or anyone stop me.

*End of Danielle's POV*

I walked through the woods just because I was trying to get a good feel about the town. I ended up close to the town line, and I heard commotion. I decided to check it out, because I was curious.

"Get out of the way! We have the right to go!" Archie yelled.

I'm still getting used to everyone's name, but maybe I'll learn them since I'm here till Hazelle gets back.

"Listen to me! Listen!" David hollered.

The crowd got quiet and I must say that I'm very proud of the prince. See, I'm picking up on who everyone is.

"If you cross that line, you're going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse – you'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here, I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of the bad memories, but… even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David, was – is – weak, confused. And he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him, but, you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade, either. Because that David reminds me, not only of who I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses, and my strengths. David, and the Prince. I am both – just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school. And get back to work. I will protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us. Not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together. As we did before. As we shall do again." David told the crowd.

It took a little bit, but before long, the crowd started to get back in their cars and head back into town. I was very proud of him for saying that. I actually believe him. I'm glad that Hazelle has him for a dad, and I hope he gets her back along with her mother and sister. I followed after David as he went to Regina's house, equipped with his sword. I'm still confused on that, but I guess I'll see what happens.

"I want to see them." David growled.

I was trying so hard not to laugh because David had his sword pointed at Regina. I was hoping for a fight, but I knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Henry, Danielle, come down! You won't be using your sword." Regina hollered upstairs, before looking at David.

"Whatever you conjure, I can fight." David told her.

"I mean, you won't need your sword." Regina said before pushing the blade away.

I was in utter shock, but I think that she's going to do right by her kids. When Henry and Danielle came down the stairs, I had to pick my jaw up off the floor. I couldn't believe with what I was seeing. This girl is a total fake. At least, I think she is. I hope she doesn't ruin what's going to happen, or I'll have to take her out.

"Henry, Danielle, you're going to go home with David." Regina told them.

"Really?" Henry and Danielle asked excitedly.

"Really. I shouldn't have brought both of you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a long time, but I know I remember… if you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you both. And that I made you both feel like I don't know who you are. But I want both of you here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced either of you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. Go get your things." Regina replied before sending them upstairs.

"Then prove it." David said.

"How?" Regina questioned.

"Answer one question – does it exist?" David asked.

"What?" Regina questioned.

"The Enchanted Forest – our land. Does it still exist?" David rephrased.

"Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son and daughter." Regina reminded him.

"That, I can do." David told her before Henry and Danielle returned.

Henry and Danielle follow David out of the house and I followed them to Granny's. I was proud of the way that David was holding up. Maybe be here won't be so bad, but I can't get attached. I know that they are watching, and I know that I'm dead if I don't stay hidden. Guess it's time to see how long it takes for everything to come back around.

*Fairy Tale World*

I whimpered as my arms were starting to bother me from being dragged behind a horse. I'm just glad that I'm alone, but I wished that Emma and Mary-Margaret were able to break free, so we could figure out how to get home.

"What is this place?" Mary-Margaret asked as we came up to some type of camp.

"Our home." Mulan replied.

We finally got these people's names. There was Mulan, who I knew from the stories, and then there was the princess, Aurora. I had to think long and hard about her because she looks different than the stories.

"It's like they're refuges." Emma said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"We're survivors." Mulan told us.

I wanted to kick her ass so bad, but I knew that I couldn't. I was trying to think of a way out, but Mary-Margaret beat me to it.

"Emma, Alycia, run!" Mary-Margaret yelled after she kneed Aurora in the stomach and started to run.

Emma and I follow her, but stop in our tracks as Mary-Margaret is hit in the back of the head by Mulan.

"Mary-Margaret! Mary-Margaret! What did you do?!" Emma and I yelled as we were grabbed.

"Take them to the pit." Mulan told the people that had us.

We were thrown in what looked like a dungeon. I wasn't too pleased with that, but I knew that we didn't stand a chance against them.

"Be careful! Come on… wake up. Can you hear?" Emma questioned as she held Mary-Margaret.

I didn't know what to do or say, so I just knelt next to Emma. We both looked up when a voice started to speak.

"Do you need help?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Emma asked back.

"A friend." the voice replied.

Both of us watched as the voice emerged from the shadows. I was shocked that it was a woman, but she was beautiful.

"My name's Cora." the woman told us.

I've heard that name before. Where have I heard it? Maybe if she keeps talking, then I'll remember.


	3. Lady of the Lake

I stood next to Emma awkwardly as she talked to Cora. I was still trying to place where I've heard of Cora, but nothing was coming to mind until Cora told us that Regina was her daughter. That made so much more sense now. I remember Regina telling me that her mother was crazy, but she seems okay to me. Before anyone could say anything else, Mary-Margaret came to and jumped in between Emma, Cora, and I. I couldn't really hear what Mary-Margaret was saying because I was still trying to figure out how to get us out of here. Everyone's conversation came to an end when a rope was thrown down.

"Our leader requests an audience." a guard hollered down at us.

I just glared at him and followed everyone out of the pit or whatever the hell it's called. After we got out, I stood off to the side as Mary-Margaret and Emma got into a heated argument. I figured it had something to do with Cora, so I was just going to let them figure it out. Before we knew it, a man came out of a hut, and I swear he looks familiar.

"Lancelot?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

"Snow?" Lancelot questioned back.

Emma and I exchanged glances before turning back to our "mother". Sorry, I'm still not used to calling her that. Mary-Margaret turned back to us and was going to introduce us, but Emma beat her to it.

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma asked.

"He's an old friend. We can trust him." Mary-Margaret told Emma and me.

Emma and I just exchanged looks. I just shook my head but I couldn't shake this feeling that we were being watched. I decided not to dwell on it, so I just went and sat down with Emma, Mary-Margaret, and Lancelot. Lancelot placed a plate of some type meat in front of us, and I was about to ask but Emma beat me to it.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat." Lancelot replied.

"Like turducken?" Emma asked.

"I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?" Mary-Margaret questioned pulling the conversation away from the food.

"It is a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood. But worry not. You're safe here." Lancelot replied.

I believed him, but I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to get back home. I miss my friends and family, and I miss my bed. What? I'm tired and just want to sleep. I'll probably crash once we get back, but that's after I crush everyone in a hug.

"We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son - my grandson. We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned." Lancelot replied.

"Ogres?" "Like, as in fee-fi-fo-fum?" Emma started and I finished.

See? Emma and I think too much alike. And people wondered why we get along so well.

"Those would be giants." Mary-Margaret scolded us.

I just shrugged m shoulders and glanced at Emma, who just copied me. Again, we think just alike. I'm glad that we're friends, or as of right now, family.

"Ogres are far worse. And that's why we live here. On this island, where it's safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left." Lancelot finished explaining to Emma and I before turning to Mary-Margaret.

"I might know of one." Mary-Margaret told us.

"You do?" Emma and I asked at the exact same time.

"Where?" Lancelot questioned and I knew right then that something was off about him.

"Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful." Mary-Margaret whispered.

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But, given her reputation, we kept her locked up as a precaution." Lancelot said.

I'm not convinced by that. I'm now convinced that Lancelot isn't who he says he is. I'm not going to say anything because I want whoever this is to show themselves first, and I have an idea on who it is.

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking any chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I'll allow it. But on one condition - take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you." Lancelot replied before calling Mulan over.

"We can defend ourselves." Emma jumped in and I just agreed with her.

"Deal. Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me." Mary-Margaret told Lancelot with a smile.

Mulan walked us over to an arsenal of weapons. Emma didn't seem too happy about having to choose from them, but Mary-Margaret picks up a bow and arrow, and then picks up a sword as Emma gets her gun back from Mulan. I looked through the weapons and chose exactly what Mary-Margaret did. She was shocked that I chose those weapons, but something was pulling me to them.

The walk was quite unpleasant because Emma and Mary-Margaret wouldn't quit bickering. I just let them hash it out, but I knew that in the end, we would all stick together. The only thing I did get from their conversation is that we were going home, and by home, I don't mean Storybrooke, I mean the castle where Snow and Charming lived. I must have been in a daze because I noticed that Emma and I were alone in a big, empty clearing.

"Where in hell did everyone else go?" I questioned Emma.

"Mary-Margaret and Mulan went to go get wood and water. Where have you been?" Emma replied while looking at me.

"I guess I just zoned out." I answered honestly.

The quiet was starting to get to me, but that soon changed when I saw Aurora attack Mary-Margaret. I was about to go help, but Mulan beat me to it, and then Emma decides to fire her gun, but that was a bad idea.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Mary-Margaret asked in shock.

"Protecting you. Drop the weapons." Emma demanded.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Mary-Margaret asked but this time in horror.

We heard a growling sound approaching us, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

"Ogres?" Emma questioned.

"Run!" Mary-Margaret yelled as the ogre appeared in the clearing.

We're all running from the ogre, and Mary-Margaret tells Mulan that we should split up. I think that's a good idea because the ogre can't catch us all if we're split up. Before I knew it, Emma was face to face with the ogre until Mary-Margaret diverts its attention to her and shoots it in the eye, successfully killing it.

"You have to shoot them in the eye." Mary-Margaret told me and Emma since both of us were in complete and utter shock.

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked the question that both of us were wondering.

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike." Mary-Margaret replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?" I questioned this time.

"I didn't. And next time, listen to me? That kind of thing isn't going to work here." Mary-Margaret replied, but directed the rest of her sentence to Emma.

"Yeah…" was all Emma could say.

"We should get going." Mary-Margaret said as she led the way.

I felt bad for Emma, but I think she deserved that though. Maybe we can hurry up and get back home because I'm starting to get a bad feeling the more time we spend here. We ended up meeting back up with Mulan and Aurora, and once we reached a cliff, we could see a castle in the distance.

"Is that it?" Mulan questioned.

"Yeah. That's our home." Mary-Margaret replied with a smile.

I honestly can't wait to see what our room looked like. Once we got inside the castle, Mary-Margaret led us to the nursery, which was supposed to be mine and Emma's room. Before too long, Lancelot shows up, and Mary-Margaret points her sword at him. Cora appeared in Lancelot's place and I knew that I had been right this whole time.

Mary-Margaret goes to attack Cora, but she gets pinned to the wall, so Emma and I try to help, but get shoved back by her magic. Emma and I try again, but get wrapped up in a rug, so Emma does the only thing she could think of and lights the tree on fire.

"No!" Cora yells as she pulls the fire off the tree and flings it towards Emma and I, but it gets blocked by Mulan and I was happy to see her.

"Mulan!" Mary-Margaret yelled happily.

"We're not done here." Cora told us before magically apparating out of the room.

I knew she meant that, but I only wish that I knew what she had in mind. I was about to leave the nursery with Mulan and Aurora, but Emma stopped me. I felt kinda awkward being in their mother-daughter moment, but I guess I'm stuck now.

"I'm not used to someone putting me first." was all I got of Emma's long speech.

Mary-Margaret embraced Emma and told her, "Well, get used to it." I was about to cry, but Mary-Margaret pulled away from Emma, came over, and hugged me.

"You better get used to it too." Mary-Margaret whispered to me.

I just nodded my head and hugged her back. We finally broke apart and left the nursery. I may not know what Cora is planning, but I do know that we will stop her no matter what.

Hazelle's outfit: ouat_s2_e3/set?id=194752516


	4. The Crocodile

I walked around town and was excited to see David in action as the acting sheriff. I know most people aren't too happy about that, but I think that it's the best thing for the town; well, at least till Emma, Mary-Margaret, and Hazelle return. I followed David back to the apartment and watched as he was getting ready to head out, but was stopped by Mr. Gold. I decided to listen in on this conversation because this should be interesting.

"May I have a word, Sheriff?" Mr. Gold asked confused as David was wearing the Sheriff badge.

"Uh, acting Sheriff. And I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made." David responded.

"My apologies. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part. And it's not lost on me that I'm now here to ask for your help." Mr. Gold told David.

"Well then, it shouldn't be lost on you when I say no." David bit back.

I couldn't help but giggle at that because it was true.

"Hear me out first. I'm here to report a missing person. She left my house early this morning, her name is Belle." Mr. Gold told David while handing him a piece of paper with Belle's picture on it.

"Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is…" David started to say.

"Yes." Gold finished.

"You also said she died." David said confused.

"I'd thought she had." Gold replied sadly.

"Well, why don't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson?" David questioned.

"It only works if you have something the person owned. I don't." Gold replied.

"How can you be sure she's gone missing and not… Run away." David wondered.

"I can't. Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight. But you… You're in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I'm going through. Will you help me?" Gold asked as he played the guilt card.

I honestly hope that David doesn't help Gold, but does try to find Belle. I was shocked when David and Gold both walked out to locate Belle. I watched David talk to the townspeople and it was funny watching them tell him that they haven't seen Belle.

"Look, uh… can I ask you a question? A-About you and Mary-Margaret? H-How… How does that work? Gold asked and that pulled me from my thoughts.

"Are you asking dating advice?" David questioned.

"Course not, no." Gold stuttered.

"Honesty. That's how we did it. Had work, and being honest with one another." David told Gold.

"Well, I don't lie." Gold said.

"There's a difference between literal truth, and honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse." David said.

I need to quit spacing out because I'm missing interesting conversations. I followed David and Gold to Granny's and decided that I would just continue to walk around because I know that I'll catch up with them soon. After walking around, I came across a flower shop, and wouldn't you know that Gold, David, and another man were coming out.

"Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the town line to make sure no one crosses accidentally. So how are you planning to pull it off?" David questioned the man, who I assume is Belle's father.

Wow. A father desperate to separate two people who truly love each other because he doesn't like the guy, but to make his own daughter forget him as well is just plain wrong.

"Where? Where are you sending them across? Tell me!" Gold demanded.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him." David argued as he pulled Gold off the other guy.

"You've been down in the mines. The tunnels- they head out of town." David told everyone after he inspected the guy's hand.

I followed everyone as they headed into the mines I made sure that I was hidden because nobody can see me just yet. I watched as Gold used magic to pull Belle back to us.

"That is seriously… Wow." Ruby said amazed.

"Belle, are you alright?" Gold asked as he helped Belle out of the mine cart.

"Yeah. I, uh… I think so." Belle said still in shock.

"You remember who I am?" Gold questioned.

"I do, Rumpelstiltskin. I… I remember." Belle said.

Gold hugged Belle, but she didn't return it.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Gold asked.

"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me." Belle told Gold.

"Well, Belle, that's just…" Gold started to say.

"I tried to tell them that, Belle. Come with me, darling." Belle's father said while cutting Gold off.

"After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me you would've listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever." Belle told them as she walked off.

I was very proud of her and glad that she wasn't letting anyone walk all over her. I was also happy that she was reopening the library. Maybe she'll be the reason that some people turn their lives around. I hope that Emma, Hazelle, and Mary-Margaret are safe, and I hope that my friends are watching over them.


	5. The Doctor

All of us headed back to camp, but when we got there, we saw that everyone was dead. All of us looked around, and I noticed that something was moving. I looked closer, and saw someone trapped underneath the bodies.

"Emma, help me." I called to Emma as I started to move things off of the guy.

Emma came over to help me, and when we finally got the guy free, he as glad to see us.

"It's ok. You're safe now." I told the guy as he looked up at us.

"Thank you. Thank you…" the guy said as he looked at all of us.

Something about this guy seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

 ***Storybrooke***

I kept my eyes on David and Henry and I know that they want their loved ones back. I'm curious on how far David will go to get them back. I hope he doesn't go too far because then I would have to break my cover, and I can't do that just yet.

I followed David and Henry to the stables and thought it was sweet that David was trying to teach Henry about being knight. I know that Henry is dying to be like David, and I know David sees it too. I watched as David took Henry to the stables, and was curious as to why they were here. My question was answered when David explained to Henry that horsesitting was a great way to build trust between knight and stead. I lightly giggled and walked off after David left Henry to get close to his horse.

 ***Fairytale World***

I can't believe that Cora left someone alive, and as I watched the guy we saved, I could tell that something was off about him. I watched as Emma approached him and handed him a cup of water, and I made my way to them because I wanted to know more about how the guy survived.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor." the guy told us.

I gave a slight snort which earned me a glare from Mary-Margaret.

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma questioned.

"She attacked at night- slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked." the guy replied.

Emma and I shared a look because we both knew that he was lying.

"So much for fortune favoring the brave." I said before Emma had the chance to say anything.

"It was all I could do to survive." the guy said as he looked from me to everyone else.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." Emma told the guy as she leaned on the table he was sitting at.

"I'm telling you the truth." the guy said back.

Emma glanced up at me and I gave her a nod to let her know that I knew he was lying just like she did.

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back." Mulan spoke up.

"We should start searching for a new portal back in Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not mention my grandson." Mary-Margaret told us.

"You have a grandson?" the guy questioned confused.

"Long story." Mary-Margaret replied shortly.

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you." the guy replied.

"You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are." Emma stated as she drew a dagger and held it to the guy's throat.

Everyone was shocked, except me. I'm like Emma and this guy better tell us the actual truth, or we'll have to take drastic measures.

 ***Storybrooke***

I went to the hospital and heard that Whale was attacked. I wonder who would be dumb enough to attack Whale at the hospital. I then overhear that Daniel, Regina's dead boyfriend, was back because Whale had brought him back, but he was a monster. I had to run to keep up with David when he ran off back to the stables. I hope that we get there in time because it would be bad if Henry gets killed.

 ***Fairytale World***

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." the guy said as Mulan tied him to a tree.

"Sure you are." I said before Emma whistled.

"You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." Emma said.

The guy stayed quiet, so Emma said, "Come on," to the rest of us.

We started to leave, but the guy called out, "You… You can't just leave me here like this!"

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked.

"He's not." Emma and I said at the same time.

"Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." the guy yelled to us.

"That supposed to be funny? Who are you?" Emma questioned as we all came back to him.

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker- Hook." the guy replied.

"Hook…" Mary-Margaret repeated.

"Check my satchel." Hook told her.

"As in, Captain Hook?" I questioned.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Hook replied as he looked at me.

I glared at him, but before I could say anything, Emma pulled his attention to her.

"You better hurry up. They're getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking." Emma stated.

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about our Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there." Hook replied.

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe." Emma stated for a fact.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose." Hook told us.

"No. We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took." Mulan told us.

I agreed with her because if we can't make Cora pay, then why not make him pay for her crimes.

"That was Cora, not me." Hook told us.

We all started to walk off, but once again, Hook hollered, "Wait. Wait! You need me alive."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we both want the same thing- to get back to your land." Hook replied.

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?" Emma asked.

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along." Hook told us.

I'm still not too sure about him, but if we play our cards right, then we can finally go home.

"How are you going to help us get home?" Emma asked.

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does." Hook replied.

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home." I told the group.

Hook gave me a small smile, but I didn't return it. I still don't trust him, and I'm still trying to figure out why he wants to go to Storybrooke. I have an idea, but I'm not too sure about it.

"Sounds too good to be true." Mary-Margaret told us.

"There's only one way to find out." Hook said with a smirk.

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it- why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" Emma asked seriously.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin." Hook replied.

I knew right then that he was telling us the truth. Emma cut him loose, and we started our journey to find the enchanted compass.

 ***Storybrooke***

When I arrived at the stables, I was happy to see that David and Regina got there in time to save Henry. I'm glad that he is ok, but I'm not sure if he'll ever forget this. I watch as David and Henry leave the stables, and I'm shocked that Regina had enough courage to put Daniel down. I feel bad for her because she just lost him, again. Maybe now she'll use this pain to help stop whatever Gold is planning.

 ***Fairytale World***

I was in my own world when we stopped walking. I was confused at first until I saw a giant beanstalk.

"Let me guess…" Emma started.

"The compass is up there?" I finished.

"Oh, yeah." Hook replied.

"So, how do we get to it?" Emma questioned.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top." Hook replied.

We all shared a look, and now I'm starting to see why Gold took his hand. I hope that Hook is leading us into a trap, but if I know Hook, then that's exactly what he's doing. I guess that I'm going to have to stay one step ahead of him if we're all going to go home.


	6. Tallahassee

We finally got to the beanstalk and I just tuned out the conversations going on around me. I didn't really care to hear anything that Hook said because I have this feeling that he's using us. I'm not letting my guard down around him no matter what. I finally tuned back in when Emma said something about climbing the beanstalk.

"How are we going to get up there?" Emma asked.

"I've got one of these. Cora was to accompany me. So... Which one of you five lovelies shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." Hook replied as he showed us a bracelet.

I didn't really care to climb the beanstalk, but I was concerned if Emma or Mary-Margaret went with him. I just happen to be swinging my arms when I noticed a bracelet on my wrist. I know it wasn't there when I got here, but I guess that since we're in the Enchanted Forest, then maybe it appeared by magic. Emma finally told us that she was going, so Mulan told her to follow her. Me being me, I followed them.

"This (Mulan indicated the pouch that Emma was holding)- powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it." Mulan explained to Emma.

"And your sword- how strong is it?" Emma asked.

I'm so confused right now. Why would Emma ask Mulan that?

"The most powerful blade in all the realms." Mulan replied.

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?" Emma asked.

What the hell? Is she really asking what I think she's asking?

"Indeed." Mulan nodded.

"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going." Emma said.

"Snow won't like that." Mulan told us.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew that I couldn't let her do this alone. I walked away from Mulan and Emma, and went to inspect the beanstalk. I didn't notice that both girls were watching me, but I just needed time to clear my head. I reached my hand out to touch the beanstalk, and instead of my hand bouncing off, it went right to the beanstalk. I was shocked, but then I thought about it and figured that it had to do with the bracelet.

"You do realize that you're not going alone right?" I questioned as Emma approached me.

"He only had one other bracelet Hazelle." Emma replied.

"I don't need the bracelet when I have one of my own." I bit back as I showed her mine.

"Where did you get that?" Hook asked as he walked over to us.

"Couldn't tell you because I don't even know. It just appeared on my wrist, and it allows me to touch the beanstalk." I replied.

"I can't have both of my daughters doing something dangerous." Mary-Margaret said.

"Both of us can handle ourselves. Plus, we can take him." I reassured Mary-Margaret while pointing at Hook.

Mary-Margaret sighed but agreed. Emma, Hook, and I then touched the beanstalk and started our climb to the top. The climb was entertaining, to say the least, because Hook kept trying to read our minds.

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked because I was starting to get annoyed.

"Someone must've really hurt you, sweetheart." Hook replied.

"No one hurt me, but if you don't shut the hell up, then you might just take a tumble off this damn beanstalk." I growled back.

Hook went quiet after that, and I was shocked that he did as I asked.

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader; We're following the leader wherever he may go  
Tee dum, tee dee; A teedle ee do tee day; Tee dum, tee dee." I started humming to myself.

"How do you know that tune?" Hook questioned.

"Why?" I questioned back.

"I've heard it before, but it's not possible that you know it unless you were there." Hook replied.

"Well, if you must know, in our world, every fairy tale is a movie, and my favorite is Peter Pan. The lost boys sing that tune, and with it being catchy, it gets stuck in my head, so now I hum it from time to time." I told him.

Hook just gave me a look before going back to being silent. After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the top. Emma and I were in shock once we got off the beanstalk. I almost laughed when Hook said something about seeing Emma's hand.

"My hand's fine." Emma argued.

"Let him see your damn hand sis." I growled.

I just wanted to get back home. I miss my family and I hope that everything is ok. I was pulled from my thoughts when Emma exclaimed, "Ah! Ow! What the hell is that?"

"It's rum." I replied without a second thought, and without meaning to.

Hook gave me a weird look before turning his attention back to Emma.

"She's right and a bloody waste of it." Hook finished.

Emma and Hook then started talking about who knows what, because I wasn't really listening, since I was looking all over the place until I heard Emma ask an odd question.

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?" Emma asked.

I glanced over and saw that Hook had a tattoo with Milah's name. I think it's sweet of him to do that for a girl.

"Someone from long ago." Hook replied.

I knew right then that Milah must've been someone Hook loved.

"Where is she?" Emma questioned.

"She's gone." Hook replied.

Why do I get the feeling that Gold had something to do with this?

"Gold. Rumpelstiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him." Emma said.

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" Hook inquired.

"Maybe I was, once." Emma replied.

Emma and I shared a look and both of us thought back to everything she went through with Neal. After the uncomfortable silence, we finally decided on a plan to get the giant to come out. Hook played his part as the bait and Emma and I got ready to throw the poppy powder. Emma threw the powder and when the giant hit the ground, it looked like he fell on Hook.

"Hook? Hook!" Emma and I hollered.

Hook popped up from behind the giant and said, "He's out cold. I didn't mean to upset you gals, but I think we make a great team."

Emma and I got down off the statue and Emma told us, "Let's go steal a compass."

As we were walking through the giant's castle, I was taking in my surroundings because I might not see it again after this.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Emma hollered as she grabbed both Hook and I.

"It's about bloody time." Hook told her.

"It's a trip wire. Quite a security system." Emma responded.

"Thanks, girl." I told Emma.

"You would do the same for me." Emma said back.

I tuned out anything else that was said and continued to look for the gold compass. While we were looking for the compass, the ground started to shake.

"Please tell me that he's not awake." I said as I looked at Emma.

Somehow Hook ended up under some ruble, but Emma and I were more focused on the giant that had entered the room.

"Emma!" I hollered as the giant picked her up.

I didn't hear anything that was said between Emma and the giant because I was focused on finding something to help Emma. The giant finally dropped Emma, and both of us got the giant trapped in his cage.

I barely listened to anything that was said until the giant gave Emma the compass. I was relieved that we were close to going home and I couldn't wait. Emma said something about getting two favors and both the giant and I were confused.

"Hook." Emma called as we pulled him from the ruble.

"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass." Hook told us, well, Emma really.

Emma showed him the compass and I knew that what was coming next would help us get home quicker. I watched as Emma shackled Hook to the wall and his expression was exactly as I thought they were.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Hook asked as he looked between Emma and I.

"Hook, I... We can't..." Emma started.

"Emma, Hazelle, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought both of you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" Hook questioned.

"We can't take a chance that we're wrong about you." I told Hook.

"We're sorry." Emma finished.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? I got you here! I got you the compass!" Hook said as he started getting angry.

"Actually, Emma got the compass." I clarified.

"Well, both of you are just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?" Hook questioned.

"He's not a beast. And you're not going to die. We just need a head start- that's all." Emma said as we started to leave.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" I asked Emma.

"It's okay girl. He'll follow us soon, but we need to get home." Emma replied.

I nodded my head and continued to follow Emma.

"Swan. Swan! Hazelle!" we heard Hook holler as we left him with the giant.

I know deep down that we did the right thing, but for some reason, I feel so guilty about it. Emma and I finally climbed down the beanstalk and saw Mary-Margaret and Mulan fighting. They stopped fighting when we told them too, and Mary-Margaret hugged the hell out of us. We finally decided to go get the dust from Cora and go home. I can't wait to get home because I really miss my family.

Hazelle's outfit: ouat_s2_e3/set?id=194752516


	7. Child of the Moon

I was watching the dwarves mine for fairy dust and I can't wait for them to find it. All of a sudden, Leroy fell through this hole and the others went to call David. I can't see what Leroy sees, but I hope that he found what they need to bring Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Hazelle home.

"Where is he?" David asked as he walked into the mine.

Happy showed David, Henry, and Mother Superior where Leroy fell through, and I could see a smile on Mother Superior's face.

"Are those..." Henry began to ask.

"Diamonds. They're back. The magic brought them back." Mother Superior said.

"You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?" Henry questioned.

"Indeed. We just need to refine them- grind them up. Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?" Mother Superior replied before turning to talk to David.

David took out the battered hat and I was so grateful that he was taking every precaution to keep the hat safe.

"You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again." Mother Superior said.

"So, Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Hazelle..." Henry said as he looked at David with hope in his eyes.

"That's right, kid. We're bringing 'em home." David said with a smile on his face.

I can't wait for them to bring the girl's home because this town is trying to go to hell without them here. David and the others are trying their best, but it's not the same and there are other people trying to tear them apart, like the guy that just sat down across from David. His name is Spencer, and he is the reason that David became a prince, but is selfish as hell.

"Congratulations, Sheriff. Quite a celebration." Spencer said as he sat down.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but, in this one, we get another go at each other." Spencer said.

"Whenever you're ready." David said.

Get him David. Show him who's boss.

"It's a big moment for you, isn't it? On your way to getting your family back." Spencer said.

"Ah... Yeah, it must be hard for you. You know, watching good win." David countered.

"Good? So sure of yourself. But I know the truth. You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom, and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town." Spencer said.

I couldn't help but growl at that and it's a good thing that I can't reveal myself because this guy would be dead.

"I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you." David said.

"Today. But I'm going to see to it that they see things my way. That they see you for who you really are. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd kill me when you had the chance." Spencer threatened.

Can I please murder this guy?

"The people of this town know who I really am. And they've seen me defeat you before. So, if you want to try and take me down, they'll see it again." David threatened back.

Spencer didn't seem to like that, so he got up and left. I'm so proud of David that it's not even funny. If this guy wants to take David down, then I might just have to reveal myself just to help him. I then listened in as Ruby, Granny, and David talked about locking Ruby up. I know that Ruby wouldn't hurt anybody, but I understand why she wants to be locked up. She's like me, she wants to be safe rather than sorry.

I stood guard over Henry and David as they slept and I couldn't wait to finally reveal myself, but I know that I have to wait for the right time. I glanced up at the sky and started humming. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know, I hear Regina yelling for Henry to wake up. I peeked in the window and noticed that there looked like a burn on his wrist, but I'm not 100% sure. I shook it off and took off to find David. I can't believe that I didn't hear David leave but I think he went to see Ruby, and I hope she made it through the night.

I found David, Granny, and Ruby in the forest and Ruby was freaking out about not being in the freezer. David was trying to calm Ruby down, and I really wanted to just reveal myself so I could help calm her down. I followed them back into town and I saw a tow truck just sitting there abandoned.

"That's Billy's truck." Ruby told the others after they got out of the squad car.

"Who do I call to tow a tow truck? What is it, Ruby? What's wrong?" David asked.

"I smell blood." Ruby replied.

"Where's Billy?" David questioned.

I watched as Ruby followed the scent of blood and David started looking for Billy and I prayed that it wasn't this Billy guys.

"Here." Granny replied as she showed David Billy's torso underneath the truck.

Ruby then screamed and my attention went to her. I almost lost it when I saw Billy's lower half sticking out of the dumpster.

"It was the wolf! It was me!" Ruby screamed.

David was trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. Ruby finally calmed down enough to speak without yelling and told David that he needed to lock her up. David tried to argue but Ruby was dead set on being locked away. I followed everyone to the station and watched everything unfold.

"You'll be safe in here tonight." David said after he locked the cell door.

"Thank you, David." Ruby said.

"Thank me in the morning. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy." David said.

Spence then walked in and boy did I want to kill him.

"You already have. That thing. That she-wolf." Spencer said.

"Get out. Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve her. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened." David growled.

"It seems to me, that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment." Spencer said.

"Leave him alone." Ruby growled.

You tell him girl!

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else. I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time." Spencer.

"What do you want?" David asked.

"Justice. Hand that over to me, and let the town decide her fate." Spencer said while referring to Ruby.

I dug my nails into my palms because that will keep me from revealing myself. I can't wait for Spencer to get what's coming to him and I'll be there to see his fate.

"Never. I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind." David growled.

"This town is bigger than you think. I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands." Spencer said.

"Yeah, we'll see. You want her, you have to go through me." David growled while stepping closer to Spencer.

"I look forward to that." Spencer said before turning around and leaving the station.

I can't wait to get my hands on this guy, but I have to bide my time. As the day progressed, I watched as David tried to figure out who actually killed Billy. I flt bad for the guy because here he was trying to find a killer, protect his friend, and trying to get his family back and he's barely holding himself together.

Later in the day, I watched as David and Granny snuck Ruby out of the station and David chained the station shut. I couldn't help but shake my head because I knew exactly why he did it. I was right the minute that Spencer led a mob of people to the station. I watched as Spencer broke the chain and led the mob inside. I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions when they realize that Ruby isn't there. I then decided to go find David and wasn't shocked when I found him with Granny.

"This way." Granny said as she sniffed what looked like Billy's jacket.

I followed them to a parked car and I have a strong idea on who the car belongs to.

"The trunk." Granny said.

David popped the trunk and it seemed like there was nothing there, but David continued to look and found a secret compartment. When he opened it, I could only imagine what was in it.

"The wolf didn't kill Billy." David said as he lifted up hatchet.

"Ruby's hood." Granny said as he pulled out Ruby's red hood.

"So she'd be forced to change back into a wolf. So whoever killed Billy could pin the murder on her." David said.

"Who would want to hurt my Ruby?" Granny asked.

David smashed the front window in, looked through the glove box, and found the registration.

"This isn't about Ruby. It's about me. Spencer." David replied as he showed Granny the registration.

I knew it! I don't know how much longer I can refrain from showing myself, but I'm going to try.

"King George?" Granny asked confused.

"He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me, so he created one." David replied.

We then heard a wolf howl and I could tell that something was wrong.

"She's out." Granny said.

"The mob. They're going to kill her." David said.

I followed them to where the mob was and waited to see what was going to happen.

"The next one goes between your eyes!" Granny shouted at Spencer after she shot the gun out of his hand to keep from shooting Ruby.

"Ruby!" David shouted as he shoved his way through the mob.

The mob complained about his arrival but I knew that he would put them in their place.

"Listen to me! Ruby didn't kill Billy. He did. He stole her cloak and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf. All to get you to think that I wasn't leading this town as I should." David explained to the mob.

My blood is boiling now and I can't wait to get my hands on Spencer. Ruby then growled and the mob decided to try to move forward.

"Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood. She wont' hurt anyone. She's just scared." David told the mob.

The mob seemed to listen and just stood there.

"Ruby? I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking that you're a monster." David said as he inched closer to Ruby.

Ruby then growled at him and I had an idea on why she did it.

"Alright, alright. Poor... poor choice of words. Please. Ruby. I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the wolf. Ruby. Ruby? Ruby. It's me- David." David said as he made it close to Ruby.

Ruby stop growling and obediently laid down. David then threw her hood on her and everyone watched as Ruby turned back human.

"You saved me." Ruby said as David helped her up.

"No. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew." David said.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion behind them. Both of them ran over and saw Granny on the ground and Spencer no where to be found.

"What happened? Where's Spencer?" David asked as he helped Granny up.

"He's gone. Go. Go." Granny replied.

"Okay." David said before him and Ruby took off.

I took off after them and decided that I would reveal myself because Spencer has finally pissed me off too much for me to stay quiet. All of us arrived at the beach and all of us saw Spencer standing next to a fire.

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Ruby growled.

"I wasn't trying to hide." Spencer replied.

"You killed an innocent man." David said angrily.

"He was a mouse." Spencer spat.

"He was better than you'll ever be." Ruby growled.

"You want to make a deal? It's not going to happen." David said.

"I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something." Spencer said.

"And what's that?" David asked confused.

"That you're never going to see your wife, or your daughters, again." Spencer replied with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" David asked once again confused.

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable." Spencer said before pulling out Jefferson's hat and throwing it into the fire.

"No!" David shouted.

"It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather, or how much you rally the town behind you. You're family's gone." Spencer said with a smirk.

David then punched Spencer, who wasn't expecting it, drew his gun, and pointed it at Spencer.

"David, don't." Ruby said.

"I told you- you should've killed me when you had the chance." Spencer said.

I could tell that David was hesitating, so I decided to step in.

"He's not worth the bullet." I said as I stepped out of the shadows.

All three of them looked at me but David seemed to agree and lowered his arm. I could tell that David was trying to place me, but I also knew that I couldn't stay out in the open.

"Who the hell are you?" Spencer growled.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I know that Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Hazelle are very resourceful and they will find a way home. I also know that you'll rot in hell for everything that you've done. You better sleep with one eye open because I am good at what I do." I replied with a growl.

David and Ruby looked at each other and I took that as my cue to take off. I could tell that that both of them wanted to question me, but I knew that we would see each other again soon. I followed them back to Mary-Margaret's apartment and listened to their conversation.

"He may never see his mother, aunt, or grandmother again. How am I going to break that news to him?" David asked Ruby as they watched Henry sleep.

"You won't have to." Ruby replied.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat..." David said.

"You'll find another way." Ruby said.

"You don't know that." David said.

"But I know you. And I know that you'll never give up until you do. And David? You're not going to be doing this alone." Ruby said.

"Thank you." David said.

I then tuned out the rest of the conversation and checked my surroundings because I have no idea what or who could be lurking. I can't believe that I revealed myself but I'm glad that I did because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I would've let David do something that he would've regret. Now, I'm going to indiscreetly help David find another way to help Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Hazelle come home. This is going to be good.

 ***Fairy Tale World***

"What are you doing?" I asked as Emma and I walked up to see Mary-Margaret sitting by herself.

"Uh, just thinking." Mary-Margaret replied.

"Come on. Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding." Emma said.

The three of us headed back to camp and I was just wanting to get home.

"Snow! Snow!" Aurora yelled as she bolted awake.

"Hey. I'm here. It's okay, it's okay. It was just another nightmare." Mary-Margaret said as she squatted down next to Aurora.

"No, this time was different. There was a little boy. He... He put out the fire. He talked to me." Aurora said.

"A little boy?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

"What'd he say?" Emma and I asked at the same time.

"He said... He said his name was Henry." Aurora replied.

Mary-Margaret, Emma, and I shared a look knowing that there was only one boy with the name Henry. I'm so glad that Henry got through to us, and that makes me more hopeful. Emma and I hugged each other and I could tell that both of us are ready to go home. Nobody is getting in our way and stopping us.


End file.
